To Love you more
by LolaBlackx
Summary: Late night campaign strategizing in the oval office lead to more. Purely Mellitz fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_"Take me back into the arms I love_

_Need me like you did before_

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

_Don't go you know you'll break my heart_

_S_he won't love you like I will

I'm the one who'll stay

When she walks away

And you know I'll be standing here still."

AN: This took forever to write because 1.) Im not that talented and 2.) I gave myself a lot of feels.

He knew. What now? She stared him up and down. He was smiling at her. Odd. Very odd.

It has been a few weeks since Jerry's death and it has been hard. Even more so for Fitz who had to deal with the fact that Olivia's mother was the one who killed his son and now Olivia was no where to be found. He spent a great deal of the first week looking worried, upset, overwhelmed and just sad. But he didn't drink. Not one sip.

She looked over to where he was sitting on the floor in the Oval office, surrounded by a ton of papers. He had called her in to help on a new campaign strategy to help his election. Their son's death had the American public rallying behind him but they still had a lot of work to do.

Her heels were laying on the floor, alongside her jacket & her hair was pulled into a ponytail two hours into it. She was tired and the skirt and stocking she was wearing had become very uncomfortable. She stood up to leave.

"Well...I'm going to call it a night. We can keep this up tomorrow." She pulled herself up and noticed his hold on the edge of her skirt.

"But we have so much work to do. A couple more hours and you can go." He looked up at her.

He wanted company. She could tell. She looked into his sad eyes and softened her expression.

"I mean...you can go if you want...but I would like it if you stayed." He wasn't necessarily pleading, but there was a fine line.

Truth was, she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Neither of them had slept in weeks.

"Okay, I'll stay. I just have to change into something more comfortable and get something to eat."

His expression softened. "Okay, I'll come with you. I'm starving."

"Oh..okay." That took her by suprise. She took the lead.

They entered their bedroom and she headed for the closet to pick out something comfortable. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face.

All of a sudden she was debating what to wear. It was past 1AM and it was definitely bedtime but she wasn't going to bed. She was going to "work" with Fitz. A nightgown seemed too fancy for this event. Yes it was an _event_. They never talked anymore. This is a rare moment. She opened a drawer with sweatpants. They were fancy sweatpants that were almost never used but they were comfortable enough.

Fitz entered the room, already changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants. "You're in the same place I left you."

"Oh...well women take longer." She replied.

He shook his head. "Give me a second." He ran to his closet. He came back holding a T-shirt. He walked over to her closet and picked out a pair of pajama shorts. He didn't even know she owned those.

"Here. Less than a minute. You're welcome." He laughed.

"Well this is...interesting." It was different but she didn't hate it. She looked around waiting for him leave but he just stood there none the wiser.

"I'm gonna go change and I'll be right back." She blushed.

"Okay, hurry up. You have less than 5 minutes because I'm starving."

She rushed to the bathroom, Changed and fixed her ponytail. Less than three minutes. "I'm done!"

Fitz was staring at her legs. Very glorious legs and his shirt fit her so well.

"Come on! lets go. I thought you were hungry."

He shook it off. "Yeah hungry... lets go."

They quietly entered the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Fitz opened the fridge.

"I'll just have some fruit. It's late."

"But grilled cheese." He made a pouty face.

She looked at the clock. "It's 1:00AM. Grilled cheese?"

"Who cares? Come on, I'll make you one too. You're not gonna let me eat grilled cheese on my own right?"

She really didn't mind grilled cheese and he honestly made a very good one. she was glad he was eating. "Grilled cheese it is."

He made them grilled cheeses and put them on a plate. "Come on! We can eat in the oval."

"You wanna go eat grilled cheese in the oval?"

"Yeah why not?"

She shrugged and they headed upstairs.

They entered and placed a pillow on the floor to sit on. Mellie crossed her legs and bit into her grilled cheese. "It's delicious. 15 years later and it's still delicious." She smiled at him.

"I remembered the first time I made it for you was for that picnic we had. Yeah, and you freaked out because a lady bug ran up your leg." They laughed at the memory.

_What happened to them? How did they drift so far apart? _

He started thinking about Olivia. _Were they going to drift away emotionally like he did with Mellie_? She still hadn't called.

Mellie noticed the shift. "You miss her." She put the plate down. "You want me to try calling again?" There was no point of fighting him at this point. Olivia was a reality for them and she had to let him heal.

He really wanted to talk to her but at this point they were only hurting each other. "No. I'm fine. It's just so much happening all at once."

She inched closer and held his hand. "Fitz, it's okay. I mean it's not okay right now, but it will be."

"How did you live with...you know...for so long?"

She let out a breath. "You mean why I didn't tell you?"

"You didn't tell anyone. How did you deal with all that by yourself? You could've told me, we could've worked it out. We could've ..."

"I had no one to tell. The friends I had were back in North Carolina and I never bothered with making new friends in California because I had you. You were my best friend. So when it happened, the only person I could tell, I really couldn't tell. I was afraid of what you would've done. I was afraid of what you would think of me which Is absurd now that I think about it because it wasn't my fault but at that moment and time it seemed like the right thing to do. Everyday I woke up determined to tell you and then crumbled."

"Mellie..."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined us. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I'm sorry I made it so hard to love me. I didn't want you to love me because I didn't think I deserved it. I'm so sorry you lost your wife."

He pulled her in to embrace her. "No, no. It doesn't matter now. I get it. I'm sorry for not being there for you. For not being more observant. I'm really sorry."

"I tried to get through it by myself. I tried to heal by myself and when I finally stopped having nightmares, when I was ready to be your wife again it was too late."

He could hear her muffled cries. He cupped her face & kissed her forehead. They looked at each other for a moment. The naked truth was out now and they were both trying to heal.

Fitz moved in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"No. You're hurt, I'm a mess. I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. You're my wife." He kissed her hard. All those missed moments.

She kissed him back, ran her hand through his hair and then ran her hands up and down his chest. _Ugh._ She missed this. She missed him.

She finally pulled away. "Fitz, please take a moment to think...to breathe." She didn't want to ruin the moment but she was tired of scraps. "You love Olivia." She cringed, subtly.

"She left. She's starting a new life. She's not here. You are."

Mellie stood up and fixed herself up. "That doesn't mean you are ready for us. It doesn't mean we are okay. That doesn't mean you can have me and then toss me aside when she decides to come back." She walked towards the desk.

"I won't toss you aside. It's you and me."

She remembered him saying those exact words to her in the same room a while back. "Fitz, do not say things like that. You don't mean it. We should just go to bed."

"I mean it this time. Through it all you're the only one who has been by my side no matter what. You're the only one who has loved me unconditionally and it's time I took care of what I have." He walked up to her and pulled her into him by the waist.

"Fitz..." Before she could let out another word he kissed her and she let him.

Before they could think about what they were actually doing, he lifted her on top of the desk. He kept his hand firmly on her thighs.

He could hear her not so quiet moans. _Ugh_. He let out a breath as he removed her T-shirt.

"I thought you liked that T-shirt on me." She joked.

"It looks better on the floor. This view is a lot nicer." He shamelessly cupped her breasts.

"well it's only fair if you took yours off too." She removed his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. His physique has always amazed her. She kissed his chest.

"We're still over dressed." He lifted her off the table with one hand and removed her pajamas shorts with the other.

Mellie was a beautiful woman. He always knew that. He didn't always appreciate it but he always knew.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck.

They both stopped talking. It wasn't soft. It wasn't polite. Fitz moved his body over hers to unceremoniously removed everything from the desk. The wood felt hard on her back but she didn't mind. The weight of his body on top of her felt right.

Clothes were flying, and emotions were high. his hands sends a thrilling sensation which drives her insane. It was all very raw, very open. As if this was their first time.

Neither knew where everything was headed but it didn't matter. For a few hours, it didn't matter. It was just the two of them and an insanely useful desk.

AN: Pretty much an one-shot, but I change my mind all the time so who knows. thoughts? x


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking of making these little ficlets of mellitz stories. Ones surrounding their past as well as their present. Let me know what you think. (I continued it on this fic because I figured the first chapter could count as the "present" section.) enjoy! Any questions, you guys can tweet it to me canacafe_

She was nervous. Her parents had set up this meeting without telling her much about him. She knew his name was Fitzgerald and normally she would do a ton of research but she had no time. She put on her coat and headed to the car. Of course her mother said they were going to just have dinner with the Grants and that it was just a formality, but she knew better. Her mother wanted her to get married; maybe not with this Fitzgerald guy but she wanted her married off well.

"You look great!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Thank you." She got in the car.

"So tell me more about the Grants." She was interested.

Her mom filled her in about their political influence. She listened as she made remarks about how successful the family, particularly the father was. She slipped in some fun facts about their son here and there, pretending she wasn't trying to match-make. Again, she knew better.

Fitz had been late. His father was yelling for him to hurry up and that he had no respect for other people's time.

"It's just dinner with your friends. They're not my friends. I don't see why I have to be there."

"You ungrateful...!" He collected himself. "Listen, they're bringing their daughter and I would like for you to make her feel at home. Make connections. How are you going to run for governor one day if you can't even be on time for a dinner date? Hurry up and get dressed!" He stormed downstairs.

Fitz put on his clothes. "I'll be right there soon." He did want to be governor and someday even run for presidency, so he made an effort with his father's friends.

After meeting Jerry Grant, Mellie excused herself to visit the bathroom.

She walked across the hall looking for the bathroom. She should've asked for directions. As she was walking, she bumped into a very tall and brooding man.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking." She held on to him, and tried not to fall over. _Damn these heels_.

"It's okay. I was in a rush. My father is waiting downstairs." He finally looked at her properly. She was beautiful. Shaped like a porcelain doll; beautiful blue eyes.

She replayed his words over and over. "Fitzgerald? Fitzgerald Grant?" She looked at him. Really looked. He was handsome.

"Yeah, that's me." He smiled at her. She seemed nice.

"I'm Mellie. My folks are right downstairs with your father."

"Mellie." He repeated.

"It's short for Melody. My mother is a big music enthusiast." She shrugged.

"It's very pretty." He noticed her cute chin dimple.

"Thank you Fitzgerald."

"You can call me Fitz."

"Okay. Fitz." She blushed and looked at the time. "I've been gone for a while, I should get going."

"What were you doing up here anyway?"

"I can't seem to find the bathroom." She giggled. "Big house ya know."

"Down the hall to your left. That's the closest one."

"Okay, so see you down there."

She walked past him.

"See ya." He exclaimed and stayed to watch her walk away. She had very nice assets.

Without turning around, she said, "it's not polite to stare."

He turned around quickly and laughed. "You know what? I'll wait for you right here and we'll go down together." He exclaimed.

She turned around. "Okay, I'll be right back." She practically skipped down the hall.

They walked into the dining room together. Jerry stood up. 'Oh I see you've met each other." He was smiling big.

Mellie spoke in her very polite southern manner. "Yes, he was nice enough to show me around."

"I'm glad!" Big Jerry walked over to her and took her hands and showed her to her seat.

"Actually I was thinking I could continue showing her around. It is a big house." He looked at her suggestively.

She blushed and looked at her mother.

Big Jerry spoke. "It's dinner time, she must be hungry."

"Actually I'm not that hungry Mr. Grant." She was lying. She was starving but spending time with Fitz seemed a lot more fun than dinner with her folks and Jerry.

Fitz reached out for her hand. "There you have it. You guys enjoy your dinner."

Mellie's mom smiled. 'You two behave now." She signaled for them to leave.

He showed her around the entire house and made sure to pay special attention to the bathroom, in case she got lost again. They're last stop was his room.

"And finally what you have been waiting to see. My natural habitat, the men cave. It's quite glorious if I may say so myself." He laughed. He ushered her inside.

"It's big!" she looked around the room. He was neat, that was a good sign. "Leave the door open please." She knew his type and took proper precautions.

"As you wish. For the record, I would've waited until the second meeting to make a move on you."

"Who said there was going to be a second meeting?"

"Come on, look at me!" He laughed.

So she looked. Thoroughly. "Modesty is not your forte I see." She raised an eyebrow but smiled at him.

"Eh!" he shrugged.

He heard her stomach grumble. "You are hungry. Come on; let's go get something to eat. Not with our parents though." He took her hand and led the way.

"What like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." He smiled and stopped. He palmed her face and gave her a shy, but deep kiss. "This takes away the awkwardness." He said nonchalantly.

She stood there in shock. This night was going to be eventful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : First Date

She was confused by the location. It was secluded. He had asked her to come out with him for a walk and she agreed. She didn't really know for what or to where and now nothing made sense.

Fitz walked over to her with a basket and a long blanket. It looked like a picnic blanket, she observed.

He carefully laid it out and placed the basket on top of it.

"Come on sit down." She looked around. She finally saw the clubhouse sign. They were at a golf club. It was empty. "Isn't this illegal? Or at least highly frowned upon?" She asked as she sat down.

"It's a private golf club, so unless my family complains, we're good."

Of course his family owned a golf club. She crossed her leg. "Well in that case." She smirked.

There was a moment of silence. He literally stared at her for too long and she felt self-conscious so she broke the silence. "What do you have in the basket?"

He broke from his daze. "Um food."

Mellie laughed. "Well I figured." She opened the basket to find sandwiches, little bowls of fruits and various assortments of picnic food. "Were you planning on inviting more people because this is a lot if food for two people."

"No, I just didn't know what you would like or if you were allergic to anything." He handed her a sandwich.

"Ah. That's very thoughtful. Thank you." She smiled big.

He couldn't help but smile back. "You realize this is our second date." He smirked.

"Since you never asked me for a date, it's not a date." She took a bite of her sandwich.

"But sandwiches and picnic. It's a date." He threw his hands in the air dramatically.

She looked at him for a while. "Doesn't it bother you that our parents practically threw us at each other? I'm glad it was you and not some old senator, but it still bothers me." She confessed. That's why she didn't consider it a real date.

"Well yeah. My old man has been harassing me about marriage and when he mentioned you, well I didn't know what to expect."

"What did you expect?"

"Truthfully? Some rich bimbo, who was overly attached to her daddy."

"Fair enough. I must say I was pleasantly surprised when I met you."

They gave each other a mutual look of understanding.

Fitz got up and stretched out his hands. "Come on, we can walk to a beach that's really close from here."

She got up and followed.

They walked by the beach talking about their future goals.

"You'll make a great governor or president or whatever you aspire to be." She was being honest.

"Thank you. I wish my father thought like you."

"He'll eventually see it." She took his hand as a gesture of sympathy. Her parents loved her and that she was sure of and she couldn't imagine how Fitz feels.

He squeezed her hands and intertwined their fingers. "Maybe." He spoke in a small voice.

She stopped him in his tracks to look at his face. "This is a real date. This is our first date."

"How do you figure?"

"I got to know you a bit better and I don't hate what I see so far. This is a real date."

He was going to tell her how there was plenty to hate but she didn't let him. Before he knew she was palming his face and kissing him. It took him a heartbeat to respond. "This is our first kiss." She spoke into his mouth.

"Whatever you say Mels." He pulled her in by the waist to close the gap between them.

She let go of him and bent down to rolled up her jeans and removed her shoes. Fitz appreciated the view. "Come on, the water looks nice." She ran towards the water.

He quickly took off his shoes and rolled up his jeans as well. "Coming!"

The next chapter is almost done, so expect that soon. reviews are love. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Gave myself a whole lot of "feels" by writing this. I really don't want to ship them, but sadly I do. *sigh*

"Mellie do we really need these many pickles?" Fitz cringed at the three bottles on the shopping cart.  
"Last time we bought two and it was done by the middle of the week!" She protested.  
"Okay, okay. Whatever you want." He kissed her belly in the middle of the grocery store.  
"Fitz! That's embarrassing. Leave my stomach alone." She smacked his head lightly. They enjoyed going grocery shopping together. They had plenty of help to do it for them, but it was a great chance for them to be alone and it was extremely fun.  
"Ouch! Okay okay, but when we get home? I get to sing it that song he likes."  
"I doubt he likes "old time rock and roll" as much as you do." She smirked. "But since he likes your voice, I'll allow it only if I get a foot massage."  
"Gladly!" He took the cart away from her with one hand and held her hand with the other.  
"But seriously! Pickles?" He made a gagging noise.  
"You can ask him why he likes pickles because I never liked them."  
"Yeah of course, blame the baby."  
She hit his shoulders lightly and they continued to roam the isles.

After singing numerous songs that Fitz thought the baby would like, he massaged Mellie's back and even rubbed her feet. She fast went to sleep and so did he. He lay on the couch sleeping until a tap on the shoulder woke him up. "Fitz, Fitz ...are you awake?"  
He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Well now I am. Is everything okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"Are you cold?" She was always cold, so they spent most of their nights cuddling. The pregnancy made it difficult but he still cuddle with her.  
"No, no. I'm not cold...I was just thinking that we forgot peanut butter."  
Fitz thought he heard her wrong. "Peanut butter. Butter made out of peanuts. Peanut butter?"  
"Yeah. Can you get some?" She asked innocently.  
"Yes of course, I'll get you some tomorrow."  
"No, I want some now." She interlocked her leg with his.  
"Right now?" He looked at the clock. "It's 12:30 AM. Mels, It's late and everything is closed at this time. I'll ask one of the house keepers to get some tomorrow."  
"They won't be here until 9 AM, and the corner store is open late." She played footsies with him.

"Come on, I'll go with you. It's only a five minute drive."  
"Mellie..." He was going to protest but the way she was kissing his neck made it impossible. "Okay, fine. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and rushed to put on a jacket and shoes before heading out. "Stay warm. I'll be right back."  
"Thank you honey." She giggled.

Within ten minutes he was back holding two bottles of peanut butter. "I got the soft kind and the crunchy kind. I wasn't sure which one you liked better."  
She got out of couch and headed to the kitchen for a spoon. She came back, took the peanut from his hands and headed upstairs. "Come on, let's go to bed." She took his hand in hers.  
"You're going to just eat a jar of peanut butter?" He opened the door to their bedroom.  
"Yup! Come on!" She opened the jar and placed a spoonful in her mouth. She spoke with a mouthful. "want some?" She wrinkled her nose at him.  
He couldn't help but laugh."cravings." He laughed.  
"Hey! Next time you're getting pregnant!" She hit him with the spoon.  
"I bet I won't be half as violent as you are right now." She cupped her face and licked the peanut butter from her lips. "There I got some peanut butter."  
"I think I still have some left behind." She said innocently.  
"No problem." He kissed her again. He let go and looked at her stomach. "God! I love you."  
She smiled a big smile at him. "I love you too, and not just because you get me peanut butter in the middle of the night."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He laughed and lowered her down on the bed.

reviews are love. x


	5. Chapter 5

I figured Karen was conceived somehow so here's this chapter. I'm really sorry for how long this took but I had serious writer's block. As always, the M-rated portion of this was written by "QueenMellieGrant" on here.

Mellie watched as the two-year-old Jerry struggled to make friends. He was shy and preferred being alone.

She spoke with concern. "Fitz doesn't it worry you that he barely interacts with the other kids?"

Fitz wrapped his hands around her waist. Lately she had been acting different. Distant. She covered his hands with hers but he could tell she was uncomfortable. "Yes, sometimes but every kid is different. He'll be okay Mels."

She removed herself from his grasp. "Maybe I should set up more play dates for him. Glad you're the governor of California." She smiled at him. "Everybody wants their kid to have play dates with him. I just have to arrange some." She used all the tasks of being a governor's wife to distract herself from motherhood. She avoided Jerry like the plague. She was afraid of what he could be, so she kept a distance.

"Why don't you be his play mate? Get him familiar with that setting." He had noticed that she didn't really get close to the child. Mellie was a kind, genuine person. He was confused about the sudden change.

"Uh I'm not very good with all that. I'll let Martha do it." She walked up to Jerry to pick him up.

Fitz watched as she picked up the kid. He watched as Jerry smiled big and she smiled back.

He walked up to them. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

It had been a couple of years since Fitz had been intimate with his wife. She had said giving birth diminished her sex drive and he didn't blame her and he did his best to try and awaken that part of her but nothing seemed to work. All his attempts were fruitless.

He made his way into Jerry's room. He heard the toddler crying and Mellie's repeated attempt at calming him down. She was pacing up and down the room trying to quiet him down.

"Jer, what's wrong? I just fed you and changed you." Fitz could hear that she was tired and losing patience. "Baby please tell me what you want and I'll do it." She kept rubbing her hand up and down Jerry's back. He kept crying.

Fitz walked in and offered to take the child. "Let me try. You've had a long day." Mellie knew he had a much longer day than she did but she needed help before she lost her mind. She handed him the baby and watched as Fitz placed the boy on his lap and took a seat.

"He likes sleeping on his stomach, and if you do a cooing sound it helps." He lightly ran his hand up and down the boy's back.

Mellie watched in awe as the boy slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"When you place him in the crib make sure to stay a little longer. Hold his hand, that way he'll think you're still holding him." He spoke in a hushed voice. "After a few minutes you can slowly let go." He turned around to take her hand.

She took it and they walked towards their bedroom. She opened the door to find their bed decorated in rose petals. She located a bottle of wine on top of the dresser.

"Fitz. What's all this?"

"I know you're been having a tough time so I wanted you to relax. I drew you a bath." He hugged her from behind and for the first time in months she didn't flinch.

"Thank you." She turned around to kiss the top of his nose.

She took off her sweater and shirt. She looked at him shyly. He was her husband but yet she was shy around him now. "Do you ...do you want to join me?"

He displayed a big smile. "Yeah! Of course."

They sat across from each other in the bath. Her legs were extended towards him and he massaged them.

She looked at him. His hair was wet and curly. She examined his face. He seemed a lot happier. She knew why he wasn't happy before and she knew she was to blame. "I'm sorry Fitz."

He looked up. "For what?" He was genuine.

"For the these couple of years." She wanted to tell him but Big Jerry had died and she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I know you didn't sign up for all of this and I know you're confused by the way I've been acting. I'm sorry and I wish I could tell you why, but I…" she tried to stop the tears but they had a mind of their own lately.

He let go of her leg and moved closer to hug her. He wanted tonight to be relaxing and instead she's crying. "As much as I would love to know what's going on, I don't have to know right now. It can wait. I just want you to relax tonight.

"I'm sorry. I want to be a better wife. I want to be a better mother, but I…"

He kissed the top of her head. "Shhh. it's okay." They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.

She walked in after him wearing a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her head. He too had a bathrobe on. He stood up to clear the rose petals off the bed. He had planned for this night to go differently but he wasn't going to pressure her.

She noticed what he was doing. "You don't have to remove them."

"I don't?" He didn't dare get his hopes up.

"Come on, come here." She was very aware of every word she was speaking,every step she was taking and she was terrified.

He walked towards her. He watched as she removed the towel from her head. She realized her hair was still wet but it didn't matter. She removed the robe to reveal very tiny pajama shorts and a black lace bra.

Fitz looked at her hungrily. He missed her. He missed her scent. He allowed himself to just look, but not touch.

She saw that he was hesitant so she took the liberty of removing his robe. He wasn't wearing anything.

He enjoyed the look of surprise and enjoyment on her face. It was clear where it was all headed, so he cupped her face and kissed her. She wasn't backing away so he took that as a good sign. He placed his hands on her waist.

"I missed you so much." He whispered pulling her closer. She fell onto his lap and gasped when she felt his erection between her thighs. She drew in a shaky breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Y_ou can do this_' she coached herself. She smiled down at him and leaned in for a kiss. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and Fitz groaned in response. They kissed slow and passionately, wanting to savor every moment. Who knew when they'd have a moment like this again?

Fitz moved from her lips to the base of her throat softly nibbling and sucking on her supple skin. Mellie threw her head back and moaned loudly. "You're going to wake the baby." He mumbled with his face between her breasts. Fitz reached around her and in one swift motion unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He took a moment to appreciate her breasts. He hadn't seen them in such a long time. They had grown tremendously after she'd gotten pregnant with Jerry. He thought they were perfect. He cupped them softly in his hands and massaged them as he continued to kiss her throat.  
He ran his tongue over her nipple and softly blew on them making them harden.

"Don't be a tease" she growled running her hand through his curls. He laughed heartily. "Take these off." He said pulling at her pajama bottoms. She stood up and shimmied out of the pajama shorts and her panties. Fitz licked his lips and grabbed both her arms and tackled her onto the bed.

Mellie froze and for a moment she thought she was in Jerry's study, but she quickly came back to reality. "Are you okay?" Fitz asked looking down at her his eyes filled with concern.

She shook it off. "I'm fine. I just want you.." Mellie said pulling him down towards her. Fitz positioned himself ontop of her and slid two fingers inside of her. Mellie kissed him heatedly trying to block the images of that dreadful night from her mind.  
Every time she looked up at him all she saw was Jerry. Maybe changing positions would help.

"I wanna be on top." She said softly in Fitz's ear. He nodded and switched positions. His back was against their headboard and he pulled her onto his lap. He reached over to the beside table for a condom but Mellie stopped him.

"We don't need it." She said as she sank down on top of him . Fitz sighed loudly as she continued to take all of him in. They soon found a steady pace and rocked back and forth looking each other in the eyes. Mellie soon began to enjoy herself and quickened the pace. She moaned loudly and called out Fitz's name. "Shhhh." He said putting his lips to hers to quiet her down. The last thing he wanted was for Jerry to wake up.

Mellie sunk her fingernails into his back and raked them across his skin as she felt herself tightening around him. She bit down on his lip as she bucked her hips against his faster and faster. She whimpered in his mouth and he knew she was close to her peak. "Come with me baby." He said quietly resting his forehead against Mellie's. They stared deep into each other's eyes as Mellie began to come. Seconds after Fitz released his seed into a still shaking Mellie. She held onto him tightly like she was afraid he'd disappear. He kissed her sweaty forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." She didn't have to say it back. He knew.


End file.
